


Doubt

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: AtS season 5 [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Post-Series, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Atlantic is a big ocean to cross if you're not sure what's waiting on the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in April 2012
> 
> Theme: Reading the classics  
> Prompt: A Tale of Two Cities
> 
> Setting: AtS season 5, around the time of _Harm's Way_

He's done long distance love before. Like that time a submarine dumped him the wrong side of the Atlantic. Was months before he saw Dru again, and by the time he found her, she'd been through a whole panzer division. 

Not that anyone noticed. Too busy fleeing the Russian advance.

This isn't like that. Rome's just a plane ride away. The Slayer's not insane, and as far as he knows, she doesn't have a thing for men in uniform. 

But does she have a thing for him? 

Does it have to mean something? 

There's more than oceans keeping them apart.


End file.
